villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Winkle
Mr. David Winkle is an antagonist in SuperMarioLogan and the hidden main antagonist of the Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! series. He was the main antagonist of Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 2, Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 3, and Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 5. He was voiced by Chris Netherton, but according to some fans, he sounds similar to actor/voice actor Patrick Warbuton. History Early life David Winkle was born in Detroit, Michigan. ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 2'' When Mr. Winkle walked in the classroom, he took Joseph's 5 gum, saying "No gum in class, kids". He tells the class that he was born and raised in Kentucky and said that he is a convicted sex offender. He is also glad to know that his students, due to their age, don't know what it means except for Cody because his uncle was a sex offender. Then, he asks Zelda, Patrick Coleman, and Toadette to introduce themselves while playing duck-duck goose. Afterwards, Winkle was about to teach something before the bell rang for lunch time. When Cody decides to hide in the bathroom, Mr. Winkle says "that's hot", implying that he sexually assaulted him. Winkle teaches the alphabet during class. Winkle assigns homework for three girls including Zelda, to bring their underwear for a science experience and assigned everyone to add him on Facebook as the homework. Emily tries to explain that they don't have Facebook accounts (for being in first grade), but Junior bullies her. Winkle orders Emily and Samantha to switch seats. Class ends and Junior asks his friends if they want to hang out, but Cody had to go therapy, Toad had to finish his albulm, and Joseph said that he has basketball practice. Junior starts complaiyng that he lost his "girlfriend" and can't hang out with any of his friends. ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 3'' Mr. Winkle asks Emily about her homework (bringing underpants to the class), but she tells him she did not bring her homework because her mother told her that bringing underpants was innapropriate. Winkle gives Emily an F, tries to calm down, and asks if anyone else brought their underpants. Cody did bring his but Winkle didn't want underpants from him. Winkle told the class to line up for picture day but really wants the pictures for himself. First, he takes pictures of Emily's "goodside" and Samantha. Then he takes a picture of himself, Patrick and Felipe. When Winkle takes pictures of Junior, Officer Goodman confronts and arrests him for taking innapropriate pictures of the students. Goodman then explains that Mr. Winkle got arrested for being a pedophile and that he will be replaced with a new teacher. ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 4'' ''Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 5'' Other appearances Mr. Winkle makes a cameo in Bowser Goes to the Movies!. Victims Murder *1-15:15 children. Rape #1:Cody. Off-screen. Trivia * Category:Male Villains Category:Living Villains Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Toy Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Pedophiles Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Imposters Category:Internet Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Criminals Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sociopaths Category:Friend of the hero Category:Evil Teachers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer